Sentimental Boyfriend
by Heavenlynostalgia
Summary: Yanase hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya, namun keadaan membuat Yanase terpaksa harus berurusan dengan seorang arogan, Ijuuin Kyou. Hubungan saling memanfaatkanpun terjalin. Kyou yang begitu egois ingin memiliki Yanase, dan Yanase sendiri tetap bersikukuh menjaga setia pada Chiaki, tunanganya.
1. Penghinaan

_"Terkadang cinta datang terlalu awal, kadang pula hadir dengan sangat terlambat, me_ _ngapa_ _?"_

* * *

Yanase menatap tajam pada seorang pemuda tampan berbalut _Kuromontsuki_ * dihadapannya. Matanya merah, napas memburu serta kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam emosi. Pemuda dihadapannya tak ayal memberi ekspresi serupa. Menatap Yanase bahkan lebih bengis dari padanya seolah srigala yang siap menerkam mangsa kapan saja.

"Saya akan menganggap tidak pernah datang dan memohon bantuan anda, _sensei_..", Ijuuin Kyo atau yang akrab disebut Ijuuin- _sensei_ itu tertawa terbahak hingga kepalanya terbanting kearah sandaran sofa. "Yanase- _kun_ , apa kamu tidak mendengar penjelasanku? Aku bersedia tetap memberikan pasokan tanah liat yang bagus untuk rumah tembikar keluargamu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu begitu marah?". Yanase menggeram, pikirnya marah melihat perkataan tak bertanggung jawab Kyou, dia berbicara semudah seperti tidak ada hal lain dari ikat perjanjian yang sempat ditawarkannya. "Bukankah banyak keuntungan juga bagimu menerima kebaikan hati seorang Ijuuin Kyou?" tambahnya kembali.

"Anda tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apapun dengan kekuasaan yang anda miliki! Tidak semua orang kecil tidak punya harga diri!" Sungut Yanase penuh luka, tangan ia acung kearah wajah si pria kaya. Pria tersebut lalu berdiri dari duduknya mendekat pada Yanase. "Lalu? Jadi berapa harga atas himpitan lubangmu yang sempit itu, Hmm?" tanya Kyou seraya menarik tangan Yanase untuk diciumnya sensual. "Aku bahkan bisa memberikanmu kekayaan melimpah. Rumah besar, petakan sawah luas, perkebunan dan bahkan aku bisa memberikan rumah tembikar yang besar atas namamu.." kyou mengusap rambut Yanase. "Sekali lagi aku ulangi, kamu hanya perlu bersedia menjadi simpananku sampai aku merasa puas. Jujur saja aku ini sudah lama tertarik dengan kamu, Yanase- _kun_."

"Hentikan! Anda menjijikan!" Yanase mendorong Kyou, tetapi lelaki dihadapannya ini begitu mendominasi sehingga Yanase terkukung dalam seluruh peluk penuh birahinya. "Semua orang berandai-andai ingin menjadi salah satu simpananku. Tidakah kamu berbangga hati karena aku telah memilihmu secara khusus?". Tangan putih pemuda berusia tiga puluh itu meraba turun menyentuh gundukan berharga milik Yanase. "Kamu sangat beruntung. Berbanggalah Yanase- _kun_. Kamu be-"

 _PLAK_

Satu tamparan mendarat landas pada pipi Kyou memberi bias warna kemerahan berpadu dengan tatapan terhina karena penolakan. - _beraninya pemuda itu menampik Kyou!_

Napas memburu serta tawa tak bersuara semakin nampak. Yanase sedikit memundur badannya takut, sepertinya dia telah sukses membuat Kyou marah.

Yanase terhempas keatas sofa besar. Tak kuasa berkutik karena pergerakan tangannya sesegera mungkin dikunci oleh kekuatan Kyou yang begitu dominan. Sekali lagi tangan itu menyentuh kesejatian Yanase, bahkan kali ini meremasnya kuat-kuat. Yanase berusaha mendorong Kyou, ia juga berteriak tetapi lelaki kaya itu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menciumnya. "Kau tahu seperti apa jika seekor srigala sudah marah?" serunya sebelum bibirnya melahap daging kenyal milik Yanase. "Buka mulutmu, sayang.."

Kyou semakin kuat menggenggam kebanggan milik Yanase sehingga sang empu dibuat menjerit karenanya. Seolah memberi akses pada si lidah lihai agar dapat menerobos tanpa permisi mengabsen deretan putih gigi milik Yanase. Saliva pun menetes menanda betapa intens perlakuan lelaki ini. Betapa Kyou puas membuat Yanase secara perlahan menjadi mendesah. Pun matanya terpejam pasrah seolah sedang menikmati. "Kau luar biasa, Yanase- _kun_. Aku bersumpah aku sangat bergairah ketika melihatmu seperti ini. Bahkan saat kau sedang bekerja dengan serius pun. Aku benar-benar dibuai gairah luar biasa karenamu. Aku benar sangat-sangat menginginkanmu.."

"aku sangat-"

Yanase membelalakan mata, sekilas bayang-bayang wajah ceria Chiaki muncul dibenaknya. _Dia harus melawan, dia tidak bisa mengkhianati Chiaki barang sedikitpun. Tidak bisa!_

Chiaki begitu mencintainya dengan tulus, siapa Kyou bisa membuat dia sampai mendua cinta tulus Chiaki?

"cih.." Yanase meludahi Kyou. Sekuat tenaga ia tendang pemuda kaya diatasnya itu. "Jika anda sekaya itu. Belilah moral yang baik. Ketahuilah.. anda itu sangat menjijikan!"

"Berani-beraninya kau?!"

Yanase sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat sorot tajam Kyou, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk takut. Dia tidak semurah seperti yang Kyou pikir, dia tidak bisa dilecehkan!

Lelaki kaya itu lalu mendekat. "Kau pikir dirimu ini siapa?", " _Sensei,_ aku.." Yanase melangkah mundur. Ketika tangannya menyentuh cangkir _saké_ , segera ia raih dan lempar namun dengan ahli Kyou mampu menangkis serta mengepal tangannya. "Kau akan menyesal Yanase- _kun_ , nanti pasti akan ada saat dimana kamu merangkak memohon meminta belas kasihku!"

Tak tahan rasanya, apa dimata Kyou diri Yanase sehina itu? Yanase bungkam, hatinya begitu sakit. "Tapi aku akan mengampunimu jika kamu menerimaku sekarang. Kamu belum terlambat." Kyou memeluk Yanase, sekejap ia tersenyum melihat ketidak berdayaan lelaki dihadapannya tetapi wajah murka kembali tatkala Yanase menendang selakangannya kuat-kuat, "S-simpan khayal kotormu itu sendiri! Sa-saya permisi." Yanase bergegas secepat ia bisa, pakaian compang-camping karena penghinaan dari Kyou tak ia pedulikan, ia hanya berpikir untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat mewah itu dengan perasaan begitu terluka dan juga kecewa. Sesungguhnya Yanase sangat menghormati Kyou. Pria tampan kaya itu selalu membantu keluarganya selama ini. Tidak ia sangka itu hanyalah bagian dari topeng penutup sikap bajingannya.

Yanase mengusap air matanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia akan mengatakan pada Chiaki, bahwa sepulang perjalanan ia menemui hewan liar dan bermaksud memburunya untuk mereka makan, tetapi buruan Yanase gagal. Ya sepertinya itu adalah alasan terbaik untuk menjawab penampilan Yanase saat ini. Dia tak mau membuat Chiakinya khawatir, dia tak ingin membuat tunangannya itu bersedih hanya karena seorang bajingan seperti Kyou.

Berbicara soal Chiaki, sudah dua tahun lelaki itu mengikat diri dalam hubungan penuh komitmen bersama Yanase. dia juga adalah seorang yatim piatu, dia hanya memiliki satu orang kakak bernama Yoshiyuki Hatori. Tetapi karena beberapa alasan Hatori tidak pulang bahkan sudah lima tahun lamanya. Membuat Chiaki sendiri dalam kesedihan. Untunglah Chiaki memiliki Yanase. Pria berusia dua puluh lima yang selama ini bersedia membahagiakan Chiaki dengan segala ketulusan cintanya.

Yanase sendiri adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri pemilik sebuah rumah tembikar. Sudah berpuluh tahun keluarga mereka menekuni bidang tersebut. Hingga pada suatu hari mereka kehilangan pasokan tanah yang bagus. Entah mengapa setiap olahan mereka menjadi mudah rapuh dan tidak mau berpadu ketika centik warna menabur hias. Karena itulah keluarga Yanase bekerja sama dengan keluarga Ijuuin agar tetap bisa menghasilkan tembikar yang kokoh dan cantik.

Namun karena alasan yang tidak Yanase ketahui. Pihak Ijuuin memutus kerja sama mereka, membuat Yanase diutus untuk datang dan memperbaiki jalinan antara bisnis keduanya. Tetapi ketika Yanase bertanya, Kyou menjawab bahwa lelaki tampan itu menginginkan Yanase untuk menjadi kekasih gelapnya dan segala kesulitan ini akan Kyou kembalikan seperti sedia kala. Tentu iming-iming akan harta juga ditambahkan sebagai kebanggaan bahwa Yanase telah dipilih secara khusus olehnya.

* _ **Kuromontsuki**_ _: sejenis kimono untuk pria._


	2. Shiragaki

_Jika bagimu dia adalah cinta,_

 _Maka cintamu bagiku adalah luka._

 _Sehangat luka darimu, sedingin rindu untukmu._

* * *

Shira, Shiragaki Jepang. Disana adalah tempat terbesar untuk seni kerajinan tembikar. Bermula pada era Jomon, dimana para masyarakat belum mengenal apa itu bercocok tanam. Kala itu mereka membuat seni keramik dengan menggunakan Tanah liat. Hanya saja pada masa itu belum ada proses pembakaran.

Banyak dari pengrajin Jepang yang rela mengunjungi China hanya untuk mempelajari seni tembikar disana. Hingga Jepang sendiri lalu memiliki khasnya tersendiri sebagai salah satu penghasil tembikar terbaik.

Namun karena berputarnya era zaman, para pengrajin semakin bertambah. Meski ragam saling mencuatkan khas tetapi tak sedikit para pengrajin itu menghilangkan syarat-syarat khas murni tembikar Jepang dan orang-orang tersebut semakin banyak ditemui hampir di setiap kota, hanya saja keahlian para orang Shira tetap yang terbaik. Tembikar disana juga sering disebut dengan seni tembikar asli. Selain itu, ada cerita miring beragam mengenai tembikar mereka yang konon katanya bisa memberikan nasib baik.

Ijuuin adalah salah satu dari tiga nama keluarga pengrajin terbesar di Jepang. Tembikar olahan mereka begitu terkenal, selain itu mereka juga memasok mentahan baku. Diantaranya adalah Tanah liat, desa tersebut tidak memiliki tanah yang baik, sejak hampir seratus tahun silam wilayah tersebut terkena murka dewa. Setiap olahan yang dibuat akan retak setelah bahkan sebelum melalui proses pembakaran. Karena itu masyarakat Shira sebagian besar memilih untuk bertani, atau pergi ke Desa lain mencari peruntungan. Sebagian kecilnya tetap bertahan tentu bagian besarnya dengan memohon bantu pasokan dari keluarga Ijuuin.

Hari itu adalah malam hari, keluarga besar Ijuuin tengah berkumpul. Ijuuin Juan adalah kepala keluarganya, sang istri bernama Mutou sedang anaknya adalah Kyou (30). Mereka memiliki tiga orang pembantu, puluhan pekerja untuk usaha tembikarnya, juga pegawai untuk kedai yang juga berdiri dibawah nama mereka. "Kyou, lusa keluarga gadis itu akan datang. Persiapkan dirimu." Gadis yang dimaksud Ayahnya adalah perempuan yang akan di jodohkan. Seorang kaya raya terhormat untuk anak dari keluarga yang juga terhormat. "Iya Ayah."

"Bersikaplah baik dengannya Kyou. Ayah sangat senang kamu mau menerima perjodohan ini. Ayah bangga padamu." Tentu saja perempuan tersebut juga adalah salah satu dari turunan keluarga pengrajin tembikar dari Hokaido. Demi menjaga kemurnian seni tembikar mereka saling menjodohkan turunan mereka satu sama lain. Konon hal tersebut juga adalah perjanjian para leluhur mereka pada Dewa yang selalu memberkati mereka. "Saya sudah selesai Ayah, Ibu, saya mohon undur diri." Kyou berpamitan. Bergegas menuju kamar untuk beristirahat.

Dengan sendu Kyou memilik pada jendela, wajah tampan miliknya terpampang disana. Ketika ia menatap penuh bangga akan wajahnya kilasan penghinaan Yanase kembali terngiang. Laki-laki itu, beraninya dia menolak pesona Kyou! Setahunya baik wanita maupun pria tidak ada yang berani menampik, sementara dia? Kyou akan memastikan jika Yanase berubah pikiran dan memohon cintanya dia tidak akan menghiraukan lelaki itu lagi. Tidak akan. Kyou bersumpah akan hal itu. Ijuuin Kyou tidak bisa dipermalukan.

Merasa gusar karena perjodohan keluarga mereka semakin dekat, Kyou menyambar sebuah mantel hangat untuk mengurangi hawa dingin malam hari. Dia akan mengunjungi penginapan untuk bermalam, tentu dengan plus-plus sebagai hidangan malamnya.

* * *

"Kyou-sensei, selamat malam," sapa Miyagi, dia adalah seorang lelaki tua pemilik penghinapan terbesar di Shira. Bisa dikatakan keluarga Miyagi adalah pelayan setia dari keluarga Ijuuin. Bertahun-tahun mendeklarkan janji setia dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bagi mereka keberhasilan tuannya adalah segala apapun yang terpenting dihidup. Selain itu Miyagi begitu menyayangi Kyou, baginya lelaki itu sudah seperti anak, Kyoupun beranggap sebaliknya. Menurut Kyou, Miyagi sangat baik dan juga mengerti apa yang tidak mampu ia jelaskan kepada Ayahnya. Salah satunya adalah perjodohan yang sedang terjadi. -Kyou tidak ingin menikahi gadis itu.

"Hari ini aku ingin laki-laki." Miyagi nampak tercengang dengan tuturan Kyou, seingatnya Kyou adalah lelaki dengan orientasi sex yang normal. Tetapi mengapa? "Lelaki dengan rambut kecoklatan, tinggi dan berkulit putih." Imbuh Kyou menambahi. Miyagi terheran dibuatnya. "Kyou-sensei kau tahu sendiri bukan aku tidak memiliki yang seperti itu."

Kyou langsung mendelik, "kalau begitu cari yang begitu. Karena aku butuh yang seperti itu." Miyagi masih menatap penuh keraguan, "Kyou, kau sakit nak?", "Sampai yang begitu ada berikan aku wanita yang sedikit sulit dirayu." Kyou melenggang masuk mengabaikan kecemasan Miyagi. Ia mencari daftar kamar kosong untuk kemudian dijadikannya tempat berlabuh dengan menit-menit penuh gairah.

Waktu menanti itu hanya berlangsung seperempat jam, karena suara ketukan pintu kini sudah menggapai indera pendengaran Kyou. "Ijuuin-sensei, boleh aku masuk?" Wanita itu terduduk menanti, Ijuuin menggeser pintu ruang tersebut membiarkan si wanita memasuki area pribadinya dengan mengenakan kimono putih tipis. Pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan berwarna merah muda cerah tercetak jelas disana lekukan indah tubuhnya. "Masuklah," Kyou menyambut. Ia tilik seluruh bagian dari wanita tersebut, dari penampilannya Kyou tahu wanita itu tak ada beda dengan para penghibur lain. "Apa saya bisa memuaskan anda, sensei?"

Kyou tersenyum renyah, "apanya?" Sontak wanita itu memerah, Kyou menggodanya secara tidak langsung. "Saya lihat anda sudah tidak sabar." Kata si wanita, pandangnya menuju gundukan milik Kyou yang berdiri tegak entah sedari kapan. "Benarkah? Bisakah kamu memastikannya?" si wanita mengangguk dan segera menduduki Kyou dengan nakal.

Perempuan itu sebetulnya bukan type Kyou, bukan pula sesuai yang dipesan Kyou. Tetapi setidaknya wanita itu tidak langsung menyerang Kyou seperti pelacur-pelacur lain yang biasa ditidurinya. Kyou menghargai sikap sopan dengan bertanya darinya. Bagi Kyou sedikit terasa tidak terlalu murah.

Kyou terpejam, tiba-tiba saja kilasan wajah Yanase muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki itu dengan segala sikap penuh arogansi menyerah dipelukan Kyou, memuaskan Kyou dengan sangat bergairah. "Ahh Yanase-kun, Yanase-kun kau sangat nikmat." Rintihnya, "aku sangat bergairah. Oh Yanase-kun." Sontak si Wanita menghentikan hujaman menggelitik pada tubuh Kyou, membuat sang empu tersadar dan membuka mata dengan resah. "Sensei, aku bukan Yanase!"

Kyou terperanjat, sejak kapan lelaki angkuh itu memperdaya dirinya? Hanya memikirkan saja bisa membuat darah Kyou mendidih panas dan hilang akal. "Maafkan aku. Bisakah kita abaikan yang barusan?" Kyou tersenyum kembali, ia usap rambut perempuan malamnya untuk menutupi gusar diwajah. Dia butuh pelampiasan, jika tidak mana mungkin kesejatiannya akan berhenti menegakkan diri. "Ya, sensei."

Mengenai Yanase, Kyou sudah setahun mengenalnya. Sejak ia membantu sang Ayah mengurus usaha tentu. Lelaki itu sosok yang begitu misterius namun begitu gigih dan berbakat. Kyou mengakui kelebihan Yanase. Pun saat pemuda itu ada didekat Kyou, entah mengapa ia selalu dibuat bergairah. Karena itulah dengan sengaja dibuatnya masalah agar mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk pertemuan khusus. Pikirnya Yanase akan mudah bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Yanase terlalu jual mahal. Yanase terlalu ber-ego tinggi untuk mengakui. Ya, Kyou yakin dalam hati Yanase, bahwa sesungguhnya dia begitu menyesal karena telah menolak tawaran Kyou.


	3. Akhir hidup

_Pada akhirnya anganmu seperti malam, dia pergi ketika sang fajar datang._

 _Hentikan! Bahkan rembulanpun tak ingin dirindukan.._

* * *

Rumah itu cukup luas. Memiliki halaman belakang yang terbuat dari kayu-kayuan serta pekarangan sederhana yang cukup terbilang indah nan menawan. Disana Terdapat pula kolam air berisi ikan-ikan saling bersahutan tatkala pakan bertabur diatasnya. Keluarga itu percaya bahwa Ikan Koi yang dipelihara mereka akan memberi peruntungan baik, leluhur mereka yang berkata demikian mengingat koi yang dipelihara mereka bukanlah koi biasa, koi itu berumur sangat tua ukurannya pun begitu besar, mencapai hampir satu meter. Bukan ukuran seharusnya memang namun itulah adanya. Ada yang bilang roh Dewa berdiam disana.

"Aduh.. Aduduh Chiaki pelan-pelan," Yanase meringis nyeri kala handuk panas menyentuh luka lebam di sekitar bibirnya. itu adalah ciuman kasar penuh hina Ijuuin padanya.

"Yuu sih, kenapa bisa sampai begini?" Chiaki terlihat begitu khawatir. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun tangannya tetap cekatan menyeka luka Yanase dengan serius. "Tidak apa.", "Yuu pembohong! Yuu pembohong!"

Yanase tersenyum, ia tangkup kedua sisi pipi Chiaki, "aku betul-betul kena serang seekor beruang," Chiaki menjewer telinga milik Yanase. "Tadi Yuu bilang yang diburu itu Babi hutan. Kenapa sekarang jadi Beruang. Huh?"

"Dududuh Chiaki sakit. ampun." Yanase meringis, tunangannya itu betul-betul menarik kuping Yanase kuat-kuat, biasanya sampai Yanase mengaku. "Tidak akan!" Chiaki lalu memelintir jewerannya sampai teriakan lelaki tersayang itu semakin nyaring mengaduh kesakitan. "Baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengaku Chiaki, baiklah aaaah kumohon Chiaki!", "itu bagus Yuu, jadi katakanlah, kau tahu aku ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu." Chiaki menggelembungkan pipinya marah, sontak Yanase menjadi tersenyum geli. Ia acak surai Chiaki dengan penuh kasih sebelum kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk membelit pinggang ramping kekasih manisnya. "Chiakiku sangat manis, aku merasa sangat dicintai."

"Yuu, nanti Ayah dan Ibu lihat. Yuu!", "Kita kan sudah bertunangan, tidak apakan melakukan hal romantis?" senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging dibibir Yanase, senang rasanya melihat Chiaki gelagapan karena malu-malu. "Ta-tapi Yuu,"

"Katakan Chiaki cinta padaku, aku ingin dengar," Imbuh Yanase lagi. Peluk di pinggang ramping Chiaki semakin intens, namun Yanase tidak pernah melakukan hal tidak senonoh. Ia begitu menyayangi Chiaki, ia begitu menganggapnya berharga, ia ingin bersabar sampai Chiaki resmi menjadi istrinya. Meski mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. "Y-yuu he-hentikan."

"Tidak mau, akan kulepaskan kalau Chiaki mengatakannya,"

"Ka-katakan apa?", Yanase sedikit menunduk mendekati telinga Chiaki. "Katakan kalau Chiaki cinta padaku." Karena terlalu gugup, Chiaki menginjak kaki Yanase sampai peluk padanya melonggar, lalu dia berlari dari teras menuju dalam rumah. "Chiaki.. Lukaku belum selesai diobati. Chiaki.."

Chiaki melempari Yanase dengan lap basah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Y-Yuu yang ha-harusnya mengatakan pa-padaku."

Yanase tersenyum, segera ia berdiri. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan milik Chiaki, "aku mencintaimu, Chiaki.", "Bukan itu! A-alasan Yuu terluka yang harus Yuu katakan padaku!"

Yanase kembali memeluknya, "apa hal itu lebih penting dari pernyataan cintaku?"

"Chiaki, katakan. Apa kamu semakin jatuh cinta padaku?" Chiaki menginjak kaki Yanase kembali, kali ini ia benar-benar berlari sampai siluet miliknya tak nampak lagi dipandangan Yanase.

"Kamu terus menggodanya sih, dia itu sangat pemalu tahu." Yanase segera melirik, itu adalah suara Ayahnya. "Ayah.." si Ayah tersenyum, "Selamat malam anak Ayah, bagaimana dengan Ijuuin-sensei? Sudah berbicara dengannya?"

Yanase terlihat begitu merah, amarah kembali membuat darah terasa mendidih. Haruskah ia beritahu Ayahnya tentang perlakuan kurang ajar Kyou? Tetapi Ayah dan keluarganya begitu menghormati keluarga Kyou. Bisakah mereka mempercayai Yanase? "Dia..", "Sensei, kamu tidak boleh memanggilnya begitu."

"Maksudku Ijuuin-sensei. Eh Ayah kurasa mungkin kita bisa ke Desa lain meminta bantuan. Kudengar ada yang seperti Ijuuin-sensei di desa lain." seru Yanase, si Ayah terlihat mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi tidak ada yang semurah hati keluarga Ijuuin-sensei. Kau tahu Yuu, Ijuuin Juan-sensei juga sering sekali membantu para desa tetangga. Mereka betul-betul pemurah."

"Tapi penerusnya bajingan," sungut Yanase tak tahan, tentu saja jika Ayah dari si sensei mesum itu sampai begitu di agungkan rasanya memang pantas. Tapi jika anaknya? Mendengar namanya saja Yanase merasa jijik. "Yuu, jaga bicaramu!" Sungut si Ayah marah.

Yanase terdiam, dia bukan pemuda pembangkang. Meski dilahirkan di keluarga sederhana tetapi orangtuanya selalu menerapkan santun yang tinggi. Mana bisa Yanase melanggar norma-norma yang selama ini dipegangnya teguh hanya karena bajingan itu. "Astaga, apa luka ini adalah hasil pertikaianmu dengan Sensei?" Yanase membisu, "Yuu apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?"

Pamannya Yanase yang ikut mencuri dengar segera mendekati Yanase. "Kurasa besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus segera meminta maaf." Ujar si Paman, pendapatnya langsung disahuti anggukan oleh Ayah Yanase. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada melakukannya!"

"Ya, kau akan mati jika tidak melakukannya! Kau ini, astaga Yuu! Ayah tidak sedang bercanda. Kita tidak boleh menuai masalah dengan keluarga sensei. Sangat tidak boleh!" Yanase menatap Ayahnya dengan tatap tak kalah serius, "aku berjanji akan ke Kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Keluarga kita tidak perlu bergantung pada belas kasih mereka lagi."

"Yuu!", Ibu Yanase segera meraih Yanase. Membawanya untuk menunduk pada Ayah mereka. "Yuu minta maaflah, ikuti kata Ayahmu. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, demi kebaikan kita semua. Kita akan sangat menderita jika sampai keluarga Ijuuin-sensei murka pada kita. Jadi bersumpahlah Yuu. Demi Ibu besok kamu harus ikut dengan Ayah dan Paman untuk meminta maaf." Yanase masih terdiam, sampai ketika Ibunya mengguncang bahu seraya menganggukan kepala meminta Yanase mengikutinya. "Baiklah." Persetan dengan bajingan itu, rutuk Yanase dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Jadi begitu sensei, kumohon maaf kelancangan Yuu kemarin. Saya akan memastikan bahwa hal kemarin tidak akan terulang." Ayah Yanase yang sedang berbicara, Disana Juan, juga Kyou mendengarkan.

Ayahnya Kyou melirik meminta penjelasan, "tidak ada hal serius Ayah. Aku dan Yanase-kun hanya sedikit beradu selisih. Bukankah begitu Yanase-kun?"

Yanase mendelik mendengar penuturan santai Kyou, dia berbicara selayak Dewa tetapi hatinya sebusuk Iblis. "Be-benar. Saya menyesal atas kejadian kemarin. Saya minta maaf." Kali ini Yanase sendiri yang melafal, Kyou mengacak surai lembut itu dengan berani. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu Yanase-kun. Bukankah kita ini teman?", Yanase bungkam tidak menjawab. Muak rasanya melihat topeng busuk Kyou.

"Jika memang tidak ada hal serius Ayah akan kembali bekerja. Kyou temanilah Yanase-san dan putranya.", "Dengan senang hati."

Setelah Ayah Kyou pergi, ruang kerja itu begitu terasa sepi. Sampai akhirnya Ayah Yanase berpamitan lebih dulu karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus sedangkan Yanase sendiri wajib tinggal untuk membahas permasalahan yang menjadi tujuan kemarin Yanase singgah.

"Aku akan memberikan pasokan kembali. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Yanase-kun." Seru Kyou. "Saya tidak menyetujui kesepakatan apapun. Asal anda tahu, sensei."

Kyou mengangguk, "aku tahu. Lagipula aku sudah tidak tertarik denganmu. Pulanglah." Bohong memang, tapi Kyou tidak akan mengemis. Bukan Ijuuin Kyou sekali jika sampai memohon. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal Yanase-kun."

Hari itu berjalan dengan tidak terduga. Kyou yang arogan menyerah begitu saja, tetapi Yanase akui bahwa lelaki itu memang begitu tampan. Siapapun selain dirinya pasti akan sangat mudah jatuh pada pesona Kyou. Mengingat reputasinya yang begitu di puja dikalangan masyarakat setempat karena kebaikan hatinya. Jadi bukan kemustahilan jika Kyou sudah menemukan yang lain dan semudah itu melepas Yanase. Pun jika Kyou berkata Yanase menyesal, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Memiliki tunangan seperti Chiaki sudah lebih dari cukup. Yanase juga tidak bisa di dominasi, dia bukan seperti yang Kyou pikir. Meski lelaki itu tidaklah sepenuhnya salah.

Esoknya Yanase memeriksa pekerjaan sebagaimana harusnya. Kyou tidak mengingkari janji. Semua berjalan seperti ucapnya. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak mempengaruhi Yanase sama sekali, Kyou hanya menjadi sambil lalu yang tidak penting baginya. Jadi biarlah, hidupnya adalah Chiaki kenapa harus repot ia memikirkan Kyou? meski terus terang Yanase tidak menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

"Yuu, ayo." Chiaki tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Yanase. "Kamu mengagetkanku." Ujar Yanase penuh sayang, "ba-bagaimana penampilanku?"

Yanase meraih tangan Chiaki, mengecupnya. "Terbaik. Kau seperti bidadari.", "Yuu, aku ini laki-laki." Chiaki menggelembungkan pipinya. Marah rasanya diperlakukan begitu oleh Yanase. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa senang. Amat senang. "Yuu," Yanase mengecup Chiaki dibibir dengan lembut. "Kamu memang sangat manis Chiaki, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera menikahimu."

Mendengarnya membuat Chiaki menangis, segera ia sambar Yanase dengan pelukan. "Aku sangat beruntung jika bisa menjadi istrinya Yuu. Aku sangat se-senang." ujar Chiaki penuh ketulusan, "dan aku seribu kali lebih beruntung darimu. Aku mencintaimu Chiaki."

Siang ini terasa begitu indah. Yanase, Chiaki dan orang tua Yanase akan pergi ke Kota. Membeli sebuah cincin untuk pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan dua bulan lagi, Yanase adalah anak mereka satu-satunya dan Chiaki akan menjadi menantu mereka yang juga satu-satunya. Karena itu kedua orang tua Yanase bersikukuh ikut serta mengantar moment menggembirakan ini.

"Aku mau yang itu Yuu, imut sekali." Seru Chiaki gembira, Yanase menanggapi tunangannya itu dengan penuh pengertian. "Kita akan membeli cincin pernikahan. Kita akan terus memakainya. Apa kamu yakin membeli cincin dengan motif kekanakan itu?" Chiaki cemberut, ia pukul lengan Yanase dengan kesal."Yuu aku tidak kekanakan tahu."

Yuu menggoda "benarkah?"

"Yuu!"

Mereka memilih cincin sederhana. Pernikahan untuk dua orang lelaki rasanya cukup dengan cincin yang tidak begitu mewah, bagaimanapun itu terkesan menggelikan dimata sebagian orang. Lagipula bagi Yanase cincin itu hanya syarat, yang terpenting maknanya bukan?

"Yuu, aku lapar." Pernyataan itu langsung mengundang gelak tawa Ayah dan Ibu Yanase, sehingga sebelum pulang mereka sengaja mampir di sebuah kedai untuk memenuhi asupan pakan yang terasa sudah begitu kosong.

Duduk saling berhadap-hadapan, bersenda gurau menikmati hari bahagia. Seandainya mereka tahu hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya. Karena selang menit berlalu sebuah gempa dengan skala tinggi datang. Bangunan dikedai tersebut tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan. Hingga robohlah dinding besar tersebut menimpa seluruh pengunjung didalamnya.

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian.

Yanase tersadar setelah dua bulan mengalami cedera, sepertinya ia koma selama dua bulan ini. Segera setelah Dokter memeriksa keadaan Yanase, ia bertanya mengenai Ayah, Ibu dan juga Chiaki. Mereka harus segera tahu kalau Yanase sudah sadar agar berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Namun semua ternyata tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Nyonya Yanase dan Tuan Yanase meninggal dunia. Seseorang dari Shira telah menjemputnya tepat setelah mereka menghembus nafas terakhirnya." Begitu tutur perawat disana, membuat Yanase terperangah tidak percaya. "Chiaki? Bagaimana dengan Chiaki?" Tanya Yanase parau. Namun perawat tersebut kembali menggelengkan kepalanya penuh sesal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kesedihan itu seperti senja di sore hari, tenggelam bergantikan malam._

 _Bukan, bukan berarti sedih itu lenyap. Tetapi pekat malam mengandung arti kesakitan kekal._

 _Kekal yang juga dalam_.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Chiaki? Katakan apa Chiaki baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku!" Yanase membentak, ia guncang kedua lengan si perawat. "Seminggu setelah perawatan Chiaki, seseorang dari pihak keluarganya datang menjemput."

"Chiaki tidak memiliki keluarga lain selain aku?!", Perawat itu menggeleng. "Ada. Namanya Hatori Yoshiyuki." Penuturan itu sedikit membuat Yanase bernafas lega. Dia memang tidak mengenal siapa itu Hatori, tetapi ia tahu Hatori adalah kakaknya Chiaki. Selama ini Hatori menghilang entah kemana membuat Chiaki sendirian saat bertemu dengannya. Mungkin Yanase memang tidak tahu apapun lagi mengenai Hatori tetapi jika memang begitu adanya itu lebih baik. Hatori pasti menjaga Chiaki sebagaimana mestinya. "Tapi.." Yanase terdiam sejenak.

"Chiakiku baik-baik sajakan?"

Perawat itu terlihat tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Yanase, raut yang sulit dibaca itu muncul kembali. "Chiaki mengalami koma serta patah tulang dibagian kakinya."

"APA?!"

* * *

Hari itu juga Yanase keluar dari rumah sakit, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah pulang ke Shira. Mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Benaknya mengecam pedih, seandainya mereka tidak pergi saat itu, atau seandainya mereka segera kembali. Hal mengerikan ini tidak perlu terjadi. Bulan kedua setelah kecelakaan adalah harusnya dia meminang Chiaki tapi mengapa?

Tak terasa air mata itu menetes tanpa tertahankan, hatinya terasa tersayat kenyataan. Kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan sampai Dewa menghukumnya sedemikian perihnya. Oh astaga, Yanase bahkan masih berharap bahwa ini semua adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. "Tenangkan dirimu Yuu." Sahut pamannya, dia tautkan selimut hangat dibahu Yanase. Menepuknya seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Meski kenyataan tidaklah sesederhana itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan alamat dimana Chiaki dirawat, kusarankan kamu tidak kesana Yuu." Tutur pamannya lagi, disusul gelak kejut penuh tanda tanya dari Yanase. "Chiaki tunanganku! Dia calon istriku! Kenapa aku tidak berhak menyusulnya?", si paman menggeleng. Dia lalu menangis, "aku tidak yakin Chiaki baik-baik saja Yuu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu yang belum seutuhnya pulih menjadi _drop_ kembali."

Pamannya benar. Yanase memang belum pulih. Saat perjalanan kemari tiga kali dia pingsan. Luka dikepalanya juga masih sedikit basah, Yanase tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi dia akan semakin terluka jika tidak melihat Chiaki secepatnya. Chiaki adalah hidupnya, segalanya. Jika ada sesuatu buruk terjadi maka lebih baik Yanase mengakhiri hidupnya saja. Karena dia sudah lama mendedikasikan hidup hanya untuk membahagiakan Chiaki yang teramat dicintainya.

Dua hari berlalu. Yanasepun datang ketempat dimana Chiaki di rawat, itu adalah Rumah Sakit besar dan ternyata ada di Tokyo. Shira adalah wilayah kecil yang tidak memiliki fasilitas secanggih Tokyo, mungkin itu alasan utama Hatori. Rasa tak sabar memenuhi dada tatkaka _receptionis_ memberi _detail_ ruang kamar tunangan Yanase itu dirawat. Dia berlari, sekuat tenaga terus berlari. Chiaki.. sebentar lagi Yanase akan bertemu Chiaki. Sedikit lagi.

Koridor terakhir sebelum ia berbelok dan mendapatkan letak kamar itu. Detak jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan antara senang dan takut. Senang karena terobati kerinduannya. Dan takut, takut hal tak baik menghampirinya. Hingga sampailah dia, dengan gemetar menarik kenop pintu itu. "Chiaki.." serunya gusar.

"Kau?" Tanya pria didalam sana, lelaki itu pasti adalah kakaknya Chiaki, Hatori Yoshiyuki. "Yanase Yuu, aku tunangannya Chiaki."

"Orang yang selalu bersama Chiaki setelah kau meninggalkannya," seru Yanase menambahi. "Kau kakaknya kan? Kau kemana saja?"

"Eh?" Hatori terheran-heran mendengar tuturan Yanase. Informasi itu, mungkin Chiaki yang mengatakannya. Setelah itu Hatori mendesah berat. "Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa Yanase, Chiaki harus segera mendapat operasi. Seperti yang kau lihat dia terluka parah. Kata Dokter jika tidak segera maka Chiaki akan—"

"Aku yang akan membayarnya. Aku akan segera mengurus administrasinya." Tanpa banyak bicara Yanase mengecup tangan Chiaki yang dipenuhi selang infus, lalu segera beranjak untuk membahas perihal operasi. _Dia_ _tidak mempedulikan perihal pertanyaannya yang tak terjawab._

Semuanya sekitar 350 juta, biaya operasi itu. Jika uangnya ada operasi akan dilakukan seminggu lagi. Pihak Rumah Sakit juga menambahkan jika tidak segera dilakukan operasi mungkin Yanase akan segera kehilangan tunangannya itu.

Dengan gontai Yanase kembali kembali ke bangsalnya Chiaki. "Aku akan menjual rumah. Aku dan Chiaki nantinya bisa tinggal di Rumah Tembikar keluargaku."

Hatori melirik, " _etto_ , Yanase apa kamu belum tahu? Apa seseorang belum memberi tahumu?"

"Saat bencana itu, seseorang menjual rumah pribadi dan rumah tembikar kalian, aku tahu karena seseorang dari keluargamu sempat datang kemari," penjelasan Hatori begitu menohok Yanase. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya saat dirumah? Apa mereka berpikir dirinya akan mati dan menjadikan alasan itu untuk ketamakan semata? "Oh ya ampun."

Hatori menepuk bahu Yanase, "terimakasih sudah menjaga Chiaki kecilku selama ini. Aku pun sudah kehilangan segalanya untuk perawatan Chiaki selama dua bulan ini. Dan perlu kau ketahui, sebulan lalu Chiaki sudah mengambil operasi. Kali ini untuk permasalahan ginjalnya, terlalu banyak obat yang dikonsumsinya menyebabkan kerusakan disana. Oh Yanase tolonglah Chiaki. Akhir-akhir ini kondisinyapun semakin memburuk. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan Yanase? Kumohon tolonglah aku. Tolong Chiaki." Tangis Hatori pecah, sebetulnya Yanase membenci lelaki itu. Tetapi melihat sikapnya Yanase tahu, Hatori hanya seorang kakak yang terlalu mencintai adiknya. Mungkin sama hal seperti yang dirasa ia pada Chiaki, _rasa ingin melindungi.._

* * *

Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Para penduduk desa Shira sibuk berlindung didalam rumah. Bahkan anak-anakpun tak ada yang bermain menantang hujan saking derasnya hujan hari ini. Dan Yanase berdiri mengguyurkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan tak terelakan.

Dihadapannya kini ada rumah besar berpampang tempat usaha milik keluarga Ijuuin. Akalnya sudah buntu, harapnya sudah pupus. Yanase tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini hanyalah Kyou. Yanase teringat tawaran menggiurkan dari Kyou. Meski dia sendiri tidak tahu akankah Kyou mengampuninya setelah menghina lelaki itu berbulan lalu? Dan bagian terpentingnya apakah lelaki itu masih berminat padanya? Hampa tatap sekosong harapnya, setidaknya dia harus mencoba.

Hampir tiga jam Yanase berdiri disana tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda Kyou berada disana, oh astaga dimana Kyou? Apakah lelaki itu sedang tidak bekerja hari ini? Ayolah datang. Sebelum akal sehat Yanase kembali, sebelum kesadarannya pulih serta menyadari bahwa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini tidaklah benar. —dan untung saja, Kyou baru keluar dari rumah tembikarnya. Menenteng tas serta mantelnya yang hangat. Kyou membuka payungnya untuk melindungi diri menuju dimana mobilnya ia parkirkan. Tetapi pandangannya langsung mengalih.

Dibalik pagarnya ada Yanase sedang berdiri diguyur derasnya hujan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lihatlah kehidupan selayak obat, dia pahit tetapi menyembuhkan._

 _Bukankah kepahitan hidup juga demikian? Percayalah akan ada bahagia setelahnya._

* * *

"Yanase- _kun_?" Seru Kyou ketika jarak telah habis diantara mereka. Yanase menunduk dan gemetaran. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Kyou lagi.

Yanase berbisik, " _Sensei_..". "Astaga Yanase- _kun_ , setidaknya pilihlah tempat berteduh. Hujan sangat deras kamu bisa sakit. Kenapa tidak kedalam saja?" Kyou menarik Yanase mendekat supaya berlindung dipayungnya. Rasanya sedikit berbeda, saat Kyou menyentuh lengannya. Yanase lebih penurut. " _Sensei_.." seru Yanase kembali dengan parau, kali ini ia tatap mata Kyou yang menuntut tanya padanya.

"Sa-saya bersedia me-menjadi si-simpanan anda te-tetapi seperti kesepakatan awal. Sa-saya me-meminta bayaran." Kyou sedikit terkejut, apa dia sedang tidak salah dengar, seorang arogan seperti Yanase datang menjual dirinya? Mungkinkah. "Sa-saya hanya akan meminta bayarannya dimuka dan anda bebas memiliki sa-saya."

"Berapa?" Kyou bertanya, "se-sekitar tiga ratus lima puluh juta,"

"Hah? Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu? Ditolak. Konyol sekali kau ini, Yanase- _kun_." Kyou membuka pintu mobilnya berniat mengabaikan Yanase. Uang sebanyak itu untuk lelaki yang sudah habis-habisan menghinanya? Jangan gila.

" _S-sensei_ , kumohon. Sa-saya benar-benar akan menjadi simpanan anda. _S-sensei_.." Kyou mengabaikan Yanase. Dia memang tertarik dengannya tetapi dia tak sebodoh itu, tentang Yanase sendiri Kyou pikir dia tak seperti yang Kyou kira sebelumnya, tetapi ternyata iya. Yanase adalah lelaki murahan seperti para penghibur di penghinapan Miyagi.

" _Sensei_!" Yanase mendorong Kyou sampai terjatuh ke jok mobilnya, dengan gemetar dia sedikit naik diatas Kyou lalu menciumnya. Kyou yang sebetulnya sedaritadi sudah bergairah menarik tengkuk Yanase melumatnya dengan kasar. Dirasa lawannya itu tidak melawan, Kyou menariknya agar sepenuhnya masuk kedalam mobil lalu menindihnya. "Emph.. _senseiih_.." bibir itu saling bertaut panas. Kyou yang mendominasi saat itu, mengeksploitasi seisi ruang gua hangat milik Yanase, lalu mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya. " _Emph_ "

Baju yang Yanase kenakan acak-acakan begitupun celananya, karena tangan lelaki diatas dia tengah sibuk meremasnya. "Oh Yanase- _kun_ ,"

" _S-senseih_ ja-jangan disini.." tersadar dengan ucapan Yanase, Kyou segera mengendalikan diri. "Baiklah. Kamu akan menerima uangnya besok, sekarang aku ingin mencicipi _barang_ yang sudah aku beli."

Wajah Yanase memerah penuh rasa terhina. tapi tetap diam tak melawan, karena bagaimanapun juga saat ini Yanase hanyalah barang yang sudah beli? Siapa peduli dengan hatinya yang begitu terasa ngilu?

Perjalanan itu cukup jauh. Yanase tertidur dimobil Kyou diselimuti mantel hangat miliknya. Sering kali Kyou memperhatikan wajah Yanase. Terlihat pucat dan matanya bengkak, membuat sisi posesifnya ingin melindungi Yanase. Kyou juga merasa khawatir, apa yang membuat Yanase melakukan semua ini? Apa dia sedang terlilit utang? Tapi apapun itu, Kyou senang. Malam ini juga mimpi-mimpi dimalam sepinya akan segera terkabul, himpitan sempit lubang Yanase akan segera ia rasakan malam ini juga.

Yanase memang begitu hebat, hanya dengan melihatnya. Kesejatian Kyou langsung saja berdiri seperti seekor anjing yang kelaparan meminta makan. "Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku lagi Yanase- _kun_."

* * *

Mereka telah sampai di penghinapan Miyagi, seperti biasa lelaki tua itu menyambutnya. "Kyou- _sensei_ , aku punya tiga. Kurasa mereka mungkin sedikit mendekati _type_ mu. Dan umm semuanya pelajar. Ritsu, Misaki, Shinobu kemarilah." Tiga remaja itu berjalan mendekati Miyagi. Kyou melirik mereka satu-satu. "Miyagi, menurutmu aku ini seorang _pedofil_?"

"Apa menurutmu bocah ingusan seperti mereka bisa memuaskan aku?", "kenapa kau meragukan seorang bocah? Lagipula jangan sok keren, Miyagi lebih keren darimu tahu umphh." Miyagi segera membekap Shinobu. Satu dari tiga lelaki muda yang mulai bekerja di penghinapan tersebut. Shinobu adalah anak dari pedagang sake di Shira, orang tuanya cukup berada. Entah karena apa lelaki muda itu tiba-tiba memaksa ingin bekerja ditempatnya Miyagi. Remaja kedua bernama Misaki, dia sesungguhnya hanya seorang anak biasa yang kekurangan uang jajan. Sementara yang terakhir adalah Ritsu. Berbicara soal Ritsu akan sedikit rumit, bisa dikatakan dia selalu dibuang dari desa ke desa karena kabar miring berkata dia adalah anak kutukan. Dia terlahir dari rahim seseorang yang dikutuk oleh Dewa. Karena itulah setiap desa membenci kehadirannya. Hingga pada suatu hari Miyagi menemukannya sedang menangis didalam hutan dan membawanya.

"Anak yang ini cukup manis," Kyou mengusap rambut Misaki. "Tetapi aku sudah memiliki kekasihku sendiri, kemarilah Yanase- _kun_." Kyou menarik Yanase yang sedaritadi bersembunyi dibalik badannya. Dia malu, dia sudah benar-benar seperti lelaki murahan. Dibawa ke penghinapan untuk memuaskan birahi seorang lelaki bajingan. "Aku minta baju hangat juga untuk kekasihku ini ya, bajunya basah." Kyou mengedipkan matanya pada Miyagi, membuat pria itu tersadar bahwa lelaki yang Kyou bawa adalah si lelaki sebenarnya yang selama ini diinginkan Kyou.

"Kau mandilah dulu. Sebentar lagi makanan siap." Kyou melempar handuk mandi pada Yanase. "Aku terbiasa menyiapkan makananku sendiri disini. Dan rasanya lumayanlah." Melihat senyuman Kyou, Yanase segera memalingkan wajahnya. Kenapa lelaki brengsek itu harus bersikap santai begitu? Seolah mereka begitu dekat dan akrab. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah ada percakapan santai diantara mereka. Sungguh membuat Yanase merasa muak saja.

Segera ia melangkah masuk kekamar mandi dipenginapan itu. Dan kini sudahlah hampir setengah jam Yanase terdiam di dalam sana dengan tak melakukan apapun. Bathinnya berkecamuk mengingat malam ini dia dan Kyou akan melakukannya. Hancur sudah norma hidup yang selama ini dipegangnya teguh. Air mata turun dengan tak tertahankan, Yanase menghianati Chiaki. Menodai cinta tulus Chiaki padanya, tetapi semua ini demi Chiaki. Mungkin jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya Chiaki akan mengampuninya.

Yanase melirik kejantanannya. Kyou tadi sudah memegangnya, Yanase merutuki diri karena bisa-bisanya tadi ia sempat bergairah dalam permainan Kyou. Mungkin lelaki itu memang berpengalaman, jadi wajar bukan lelaki seperti Yanase yang tidak pernah melakukan intim menjadi takluk dalam permainannya. _Dan sentuhan Kyou begitu terasa panas._

Yanase terduduk dilantai kamar mandi itu. Ia pegangi dada serta kemaluannya, apakah normal merasa terbakar karena sentuhan orang asing? Apakah ini wajar?

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Yanase- _kun_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yanase- _kun_?—astaga Yanase- _kun_!" saat Kyou membuka pintu, dia menemukan Yanase terbaring tak berdaya disana. "Yanase- _kun?!_ "

Kyou mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu, lalu menidurkannya diatas futon. "Yanase- _kun_? Sadarlah!" Ketika Kyou menyentuh kening Yanase, ada sengatan panas disana. Dengan gesit Kyou mengambil air untuk mengompresnya sampai panas tubuh Yanase sedikit reda.

Pagi sekali Yanase terbangun. Ia temukan handuk kecil di dahinya. Ketika dia mencoba untuk duduk barulah dirinya sadar area pangkal pahanya terasa perih. Diliriknya bagian itu dan ada banyak tanda yang Kyou tinggalkan.

Sepertinya lelaki kaya itu semalaman telah menciumi area sekitar kemaluannya. "Belum aku perkosa kamu sudah pingsan duluan."

Yanase terperanjat kaget dengan wajah memerah, Kyou ternyata ada di belakangnya. Terduduk sambil menyesap kopi panas yang masih mengepul _. Sialan lelaki itu!_

"Karena kamu sudah bangun dan aku sudah semalaman merawatmu. Jadi aku ingin kamu sekarang." Kyou mendekat pada Yanase. Sedang lelaki malang itu hanya memejamkan matanya takut. Ingin melawan tak bisa, karena bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang lelaki yang sudah dibeli.

"..." Karena tidak ada pergerakan, Yanase membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kyou dengan penuh gairah tengah balik menatapnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Yanase- _kun_? Apa kamu sedang dalam masalah?"

"Kudengar tentang bencana yang menewaskan orang tuamu. Aku turut berduka. Dan apakah karena itu kamu jadi melakukan ini? Kamu terlihat tersiksa, dan aku tidak suka melihat kekasihku menderita."

"Ke-kekasih?" ulang Yanase, Kyou mengangguk. "Ya kekasih, kupikir kamu cukup untuk memenuhi segala kriteria kekasih yang kudambakan. Akupun tidak perlu mencari pelarian karena kamu sudah ada dipelukanku." Kyou mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sialan lelaki itu. Pantas saja bisnis keluarganya begitu mencuat, dia mungkin memang tipikal lelaki yang pandai memperdaya lawannya. "Kamu memerah," seru Kyou lagi. Yanase segera memalingkan tubuhnya, sialan ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Selama ini Chiaki begitu pemalu. Tidak pernah ia alami percakapan sevulgar ini.

"Jadi sayangku. Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?" Kyou menarik Yanase agar bersandar didadanya, tangannya merayap dipangkal paha Yanase membuat siempu terpejam kegelian. " _Senseihh_."

"Beri tahu aku sayang. Agar aku bisa lebih memahamimu. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan terhormat dan penuh kasih." tangan Kyou sedikit menyentuh kesejatian Yanase. Lalu kembali mengitari pangkal pahanya. "Lihat, sikecil sudah bangun."

Karena malu Yanase membalik tubuhnya mendekap dada Kyou. Posisinya ini membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit menungging. Tentu saja Kyou menjadi leluasa meremas pantatnya yang mulus. "Oh Yanase- _kun_."

Keduanya saling terbuai gairah. Dengan kelihaian Kyou, dia berhasil menggagahi Yanase dengan lembut serta terhormat. Kyou betul-betul tidak memperkosanya tetapi mengajak Yanase bercinta. Untuk pengalaman pertamanya Yanase merasa diperlakukan dengan cukup baik. Kyou mungkin tidak seburuk awal dugaannya.


	6. Chapter 6

_Terkadang kamu perlu bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tentang suatu rasa yang selalu kamu cari. Mungkin saja sudah ada dalam genggamanmu hanya saja kamu tidak_ _menyadarinya_.

* * *

Yanase terbangun dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. Ini pagi pertama setelah hari terbesarnya dalam memilih keputusan. Perasaan terhina, tercela serta diri yang merutuk bahwa ia telah mengkhianati Chiaki terus saja membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri.

Jika memang terbaik, mengapa harus semenyesal ini rasanya? Apa memang semua dikarenakan ketidak sempurnaan cintanya ataukah justru Yanase terlalu mencintai tunangannya? Dan sebab cinta itu pulalah yang membuatnya kuat tetapi juga rapuh secara bersamaan.

Kyou pagi-pagi sekali sudah tidak ada, entah kemana. Tetapi lelaki itu meninggalkan carik kertas berisikan memo perihal kepergian serta nomor _phonecell_ miliknya yang tentu tidak akan pernah Yanase gunakan. Kyou itu mungkin memang terlalu kaya, hidupnya seperti penduduk Tokyo saja. Begitu cakap dalam teknologi. Tetapi Yanase? Dia hanya penduduk Desa biasa yang tidak begitu paham hal semacam itu, pun ketika ia berkepentingan dengan kerabat jauh maka ia akan berjalan puluhan meter menuju warung telepon dipusat kota milik Paman Nowaki, lelaki kota penyendiri yang mulai mengembangkan usaha warung telepon di Wilayah Shiragaki.

Begitupun perihal kendaraan umum, kereta hanya ada dipusat Kota saja. Penduduk Shira harus terbiasa berjalan kaki karenanya, atau bersedia mematuhi jadwal para pedagang kota yang beberapa kali hilir mudik menuju Desa menarik dan membawa olahan dagangnya. Tentu hal ini tidak berlaku bagi keluarga Kyou. Lelaki itu begitu kaya dan memiliki segalanya.

Merasa kesal dengan kepergian Kyou yang lama Yanase memutuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling, dia bukan lelaki lemah yang akan terus menangis karena telah digagahi pria asing. Yanase berbeda, dia kuat. Tetapi ketika pintu itu hendak ia buka, seseorang mendahuluinya. "Aahh maafkan saya, maafkan saya." — _ternyata seorang bocah lelaki._

Yanase tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi bocah itu terus gelagapan atas ketidak sopanannya telah lupa mengetuk pintu. "Sa-saya sepertinya harus kembali, sekali lagi maafkan saya.."

Yanase mencegah, "tunggu!"

"—kamu ini Misaki kan?" Tentu Yanase ingat meski yang dilakukannya semalam ketika datang kemari adalah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kekar Kyou. Dan lelaki bocah itu memerah karena malu, benaknya menerka-nerka tahukah Yanase kalau kedatangan Misaki kemari atas sesuatu hal yang kurang menyenangkan? "Sa-saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu _sensei_! Meski _etto_ meski saya juga terkejut sekali ketika tahu _sensei_ telah memiliki kekasih. Ta-tapi saya begitu mengaguminya aaah tidak-tidak.. maksud saya _etto_ maksud saya.."

"Saya bukan.." Yanase membantah. Meski dia sedikit merasa malu karena penampilannya mungkin tidak seperti akan memperkuat elakannya. Telanjang dibalik balutan mantel hangat milik Kyou yang kemarin lelaki itu kenakan. Tentu karena pakaian Yanase begitu basah kuyup sedangkan pakaian dari pelayan disini terlalu kecil untuk ukurannya. Ayolah Yanase ini bukan lelaki mungil seperti cerita-cerita fiksi percintaan sesama jenis.

"Yanase- _san_ bi-bisakah sa-saya _etto_.."

Misaki lalu mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk kecil berbahan tembikar. Dengan ragu ia sodorkan pada Yanase, "bisakah saya mendapat tanda tangannya Ijuuin- _sensei_?"

"Sa-saya hanya penggemar beratnya _sensei_. Beliau selalu turut membuat meskipun sekarang usahanya telah begitu sukses dan besar. Beliau benar-benar mengagumkan!" Misaki berseru dengan semangat, Yanase pun tersenyum karenanya. Misaki begitu ceria, dengan polos mengagumi Kyou. Remaja itu tidak tahu betapa Yanase menyesal telah melakukan hal serupa. Kyou tidak seperti kelihatannya, dia adalah lelaki brengsek. "Baiklah Misaki, nanti akan saya berikan pada _sensei_."  
"Yanase- _san_ terimakasih banyak." Misaki membungkuk bahkan sampai tiga kali. Setelahnya dia bergegas pergi dengan penuh semangat. Mungkin memang seperti itulah yang dinamakan penggemar.

"Kukira kamu belum bisa berdiri, Yanase- _kun_." itu Kyou, lelaki itu ternyata ada di samping bilik pintu kamarnya Yanase.

Lelaki malang itu diam tak menjawab, Kyou lalu menimpali "Uangmu, tapi kamu harus bersumpah pada Dewa bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah lari dan selalu bersedia memuaskanku selama apapun aku masih menginginkan kamu."

Yanase menelan ludahnya, ini demi Chiaki! Ini demi Chiaki! "Bisakah saya mendapat waktu pribadi, umm maksud saya. Saya ti-tidak mungkin ada diranjang sepanjang waktu."

Kyou terkekeh melihat betapa Yanase memerah mengatakan hal tersebut, "tentu. Apa kamu berpikir aku akan meniduri sepanjang hari?"

"..." Yanase merasa darahnya naik, dia ingin marah mendengar tutur vulgar Kyou, tetapi dirinya sadar bahwa dia tak memiliki hak untuk itu. Kebersamaan mereka memang hanya untuk perihal sex. Tidak lebih, juga tidak kurang. "Sa-saya bersumpah demi Dewa dan demi diri saya sendiri. Sa-saya tidak akan mengingkari janji saya."

"Hahaha kamu ini benar-benar menggemaskan, aku hanya bercanda. Apa kamu pikir aku tipikal lelaki yang percaya dengan sumpah serapah yang sudah kuno? Ayolah zaman sudah begitu berkembang sayangku."

Yanase memerah, ia mungkin bukan lelaki modern seperti Kyou. Tetapi dia diajarkan untuk patuh dengan kepercayaannya, tak heran jika orang-orang seperti Kyou yang telah lama bersekolah di kota tetap modern meski tinggal di wilayah kecil seperti Shira. "Ma-maafkan saya."

"Kyou. Aku ingin kamu memanggilku Kyou. Aku akan menghukummu kalau kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan anda dan saya. Itu terlalu formal untuk dua orang yang telah menghabiskan malam indahnya diranjang."

"An-K-kyou!" Yanase memerah. Lagi, pria brengsek dihadapannya ini membuat dia merasa begitu malu dan terhina. "Aku sangat suka bercinta denganmu. Mula-mula begitu pemalu tetapi setelahnya menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi ganas. Lihat ini.." Kyou menyingkap _Kuromontsuki_ yang dikenakannya. Membuka celana dalamnya dengan tanpa malu. "Ini bekasmu."

"Hentikan!" Yanase memalingkan pandang, apa-apaan Kyou? Apa dia tidak memiliki otak melakukan hal tersebut dihadapan orang lain? "Adikku berdiri tegak. Kenapa kamu tidak mau melihatnya? Apa kamu malu?"

"Kyou- _sensei_ hentikan!", "aku ini tidak gay sebetulnya. Tetapi entahlah Yanase- _kun_ , setiap melihat kamu gairahku begitu tersulut. Apa kamu tahu betapa kamu menggairahkan?" Kyou menyentuhkan tangan Yanase disana, memaksakan untuk mengelusnya. "Sentuhan kamu benar-benar membuatku gila. Ouh Yanase- _kun_ ku yang manis."

Yanase dihimpit. Kyou mendekatinya dengan intens sampai tas besar berisikan uang itu terjatuh dan berhambur. "Layani aku Yanase- _kun_. Aku sangat menginginkanmu.."

* * *

Dua hari berlalu. Yanase pun pergi menuju Tokyo. Sepanjang perjalanan di kereta tak henti ia menangis. Kyou menanggapnya lelaki murahan. Membuat dia terhina sehina-hinanya. Tetapi mungkin memang begitu seharusnya. Yanase datang menjual diri dengan bayaran tinggi. Siapa yang akan menyeganinya lagi mulai sekarang? Jika bukan karena Chiaki, jika bukan karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar. Tidak mungkin Yanase.. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal sehina ini.

Tetapi jika dengan melakukan ini semua bisa membuat Chiakinya tersenyum kembali. Yanase akan menganggap ini semua setimpal. Karena Yanase mencintai Chiaki, sesederhana itulah perasaannya.

Yanase terperangah mendengar suara pemberhentian untuk Tokyo telah sampai. Segera ia hapus air matanya, serta benahi pakaiannya untuk menutupi bekas-bekas percintaannya bersama Kyou.

* * *

"Aku membawa uangnya. Akupun sudah menghitungnya. Bisakah Chiaki segera mendapat penanganan?"

Hatori langsung bangkit dari duduknya, "astaga. Ini gila Yanase! Kamu mendapat uang sebanyak ini darimana?" segera lelaki itu raih kedua tangan Yanase, "kamu tidak merampok kan?"

Yanase tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bekerja keras tahu, aku inikan calon suaminya. Dan Chiaki calon istriku. Kamu pikir jika bukan aku siapa lagi?", "aku tahu itu. Tapi Yanase—"

"Sudahlah. Bukankah yang terpenting kesembuhan Chiaki?"

Surai Chiaki sedikit Yanase mainkan, meski alat-alat rumah sakit banyak membelit, Yanase tetap mengecup keningnya dengan pelan. "Aku dengar di desamu ada seorang taipan kaya raya. Tadinya aku dan pamanmu berpikir untuk meminjam uang darinya. Tetapi syukurlah Yanase. Kamu memang sangat bisa diandalkan."

"Aah ya.",

"terimakasih sudah menjaga adikku."  
Kali ini Yanase memilih menjawab dengan anggukan. "Aku sangat sibuk. Kuharap kau selalu menjagakan Chiaki untukku. Entah aku bisa kesini atau tidak saat hari operasinya. Tetapi aku berharap aku bisa. Maka berjanjilah Hatori, dampingi Chiaki selagi aku tidak ada."

"Pasti. Itu pasti." Hatori menepuk pundak Yanase, melafal kata terimakasih tanpa bersuara.

Jadwal operasi telah direncakan. Tiga hari lagi pukul lima sore. Betapa Yanase maupun Hatori bernafas lega, katanya dari segi kesiapan diri Chiaki sendiri tidak ada masalah. Operasi bisa dilaksanakan seperti harusnya. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa orang-orang terbaik yang akan melakukannya, Chiaki memiliki peluang yang cukup tinggi dan itu cukup membuat kedua lelaki disana menangis haru.

Keduanya menyemogakan semoga ini awal baik untuk kesembuhan Chiaki.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bersembunyi untuk ditemukan. Atau menemukan yang tersembunyi._

 _Kamu memilih yang mana?_

* * *

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" Tanya seorang lelaki muda pada lelaki yang lebih muda satunya lagi. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya memundurkan langkah dengan takut. "Aku bertanya padamu, oi!"

Tetap saja tidak ada respon jawaban sama sekali, "Kenapa kau ini? Aku bertanya padamu,"

"Ma-maaf. Maafkan aku.."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan maaf. Aku butuh penjelasanmu! Mengapa kamu mengikutiku terus?" Lelaki itu terlihat kesal karena lelaki satunya yang terus-terusan menjauh ketakutan dan menjauhinya. "Hei anak muda. Sedikit lembutlah padanya. Dia ini sangat pemalu."

" _Sensei_!" Pemuda kecil itu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kyou, mencekal pakaiannya kuat-kuat. "Kemarilah kau." Kyou lalu berintruksi, tangannya membuat pose mengajak si lelaki didepan pagar untuk masuk dan mendekat.

"Nama anak ini Oda Ritsu, dia baru berusia lima belas. Dia ini adikku. Kurasa dia ingin berkenalan denganmu. Namamu siapa?" Lelaki yang Kyou ajak bicara itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Saga. Saga Masamune."

Ritsu si pemuda kecil itu sedikit mengintip dari belakang punggung Kyou. Ragu untuk menerima jabatan tangan Masamune. Dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun selain pada Kyou dan Miyagi. Selama ini semua orang selalu membenci Ritsu, menganggap lelaki muda itu begitu tidak beruntung telah terlahir di dunia dan karena itulah kehadirannya membawa hal tidak baik bagi siapapun yang berdekatan dengannya. "Ritsu, berikan tanganmu."

" _Sensei_.. a-aku.." bukannya mengulur tangan Ritsu malah berlari masuk kedalam penghinapan milik Miyagi dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Lelaki dihadapan Ritsu itu, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa begitu takut,

"Dasar aneh."

"Bertemanlah dengannya Masamune- _kun_. Dia sesungghnya anak yang baik. Kupikir dia ingim berteman denganmu juga." Kyou menepuk bahu Masamune yang terlihat acuh tak acuh menanggapinya. "Aku tidak peduli,"

"-tolong katakan saja padanya berhenti mengekoriku di sekolah! Teman-temanku berpikir aku berbuat jahat padanya sehingga membuatnya begitu rutin mengikutiku." Kyou tersenyum, rambut Masamune ia acak. "Kau bisa jatuh hati padanya kalau sikapmu seketus ini."

Masamune menatap Kyou datar. Lalu berbalik untuk kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumah besar tersebut. Sedangkan Kyou hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah kedua remaja dihadapannya itu.

* * *

Malam ini keluarga besar Ijuuin berkumpul. Hari untuk menjamu calonnya Kyou akhirnya tiba.

Wanita itu bernama Kaoruko. Putri dari keluarga Usami yang terkenal dengan usaha tembikarnya di Hokaido. Beberapa hari lalu Kaoruko sebetulnya sudah berkunjung tetapi tanpa kehadiran lengkap keluarganya.

"Saya sangat menyukai Kaoruko- _chan_. Dia begitu cantik dan pantas untuk Kyou. Kyou pun juga menyukainya, benarkan Kyou?"

Kyou tersenyum, "Kaoruko- _san_ adalah gadis yang cantik." semua orang tertawa mendengar sahutan Kyou yang terang-terangan memuji kecantikan Kaoruko. "Syukurlah,"

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, Kaoruko- _chan_?" kali ini Ayahnya Kyou bertanya pada Kaoruko. Perempuan itu terlihat malu-malu ketika menganggukan kepalanya. "Oh astaga manisnya." seru Mutou, dia adalah ibunya Kyou.

"Kyou. Ajaklah Kaoruko berkeliling rumah. Kemarin kalian tidak sempat berkeliling dengan santai bukan?" Kyou mengangguk, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Kaoruko menuju halaman belakang.

"Juan- _san_ , sudahkah anda mendapat orangnya?" perbincangan diantara mereka menjadi hening.

"Sesungguhnya masih belum." Ayahnya Kaoruko menimang, "bulan baik datang satu bulan lagi. Dan harus tepat, jika tidak-"

"Jangan katakan! Kita akan mendapatkan orangnya segera. Karena ini keharusan leluhur kita." Ayahnya Kyou terlihat gelisah. "Haruskah saya mengambil sembarang?"

"Jika memang tidak ada anda boleh melakukannya. Tetapi.. Kita juga tidak bisa asal menumbalkan seseorang untuk persembahan suci." yang dikatakan Ayah Kaoruko adalah benar. Seseorang tidak mungkin begitu saja menjadi korban persembahan. Meski yang dilakukan kedua keluarga ini sebetulnya adalah demi seluruh penduduk Shira.

Shira, Shiragaki adalah wilayah kecil. Dahulu kala tanah milik mereka terkenal begitu subur, serta tanah liat yang dihasilkan selalu menjadi tanah liat terbaik sepeninggal zaman Jumon.

Kazunagi, Kiyoshima, Nahoyama. Mereka adalah tiga bersaudara keturunan ke-sembilan yang akhirnya sukses dengan seni tembikar di Shira. Selain karena seni terampil yang dimiliki tiga saudara itu, tanah liat juga mendukung bakat mereka. Namun waktu ke waktu para pengrajin lain di Shira kembali merantau ke China untuk belajar terapan tembikar dari sana. Membuat si tiga saudara tidak menjadi satu-satunya pengrajin terkaya dan terhebat kala itu.

Ketamakan dan rasa iri pun datang. Kazunagi si sulung lalu pergi membuat persembahan pada Dewa. Tak lama semua pesaing yang dianggapnya musuh bangkrut karena ketidak layakan tanah liat yang digunakan.

Ketiga saudara itupun kembali mendapat citranya. Namun setelah usahanya semakin memuncak, ketiganyapun kembali memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Mereka yang berada di Hokaido dan Osaka sebetulnya adalah orang-orang dari Shiragaki. Tapi keberhasilannya tak luput dari rasa ketamakan. Karena itulah mereka hanya menikahkah keturunannya dengan sesama keluarga besarnya. Juga.. Seorang pria atau wanita yang dipersembahkan untuk si Dewa.

* * *

"Kyou- _san_ , rumah ini begitu indah. Terlihat sederhana dari luar tetapi begitu indah ketika diamati." seru Kaoruko menanggapi. "Benarkah? Apa Kaoruko- _san_ menyukainya?" Kyou berbalik mengajukan tanya. Dan gadis manis itu mengangguk.

"Kyou- _san_ , lalu ruangan itu apa?" kali ini Kaoruko menunjuk pintu besar diujung halaman rumah. "Milik mendiang leluhur kami. Untuk isinya aku tidak tahu. Orang tuaku selalu berkata aku tidak boleh memasukinya."

Kaoruko terkekeh, "tidakkah Kyou- _san_ penasaran?" Kyou menggeleng. "Aku hanya percaya jika akan ada hal buruk jika aku melanggar perkataan Ayah."

"Kyou- _san_ begitu penurut. Cara Kyou- _san_ berbicarapun berbeda ketika bersama paman." perkataan Kaoruko membuat Kyou terkekeh. "Aku ini hanya tidak memiliki pilihan." sahutnya santai.

Saat ini mereka sedang terduduk memandang remang bulan di dalam kolam, "aku kehilangan sahabatku ketika mencoba melawan Ayah. Kukira itu hanya kebetulan. Tetapi ketika kulakukan lagi aku kemudian kehilangan kekasihku."

Kaoruko terlihat bergidig, "memang apa yang Kyou- _san_ tentang dari peraturan paman?"

Kyou terlihat tidak nyaman mendengar ajuan tanya Kaoruko, "bisakah aku tidak menjawabnya? Terlalu menghanyutkanku pada kenangan buruk."

"Kyou- _san_ , maafkan aku.", Kyou tersenyum. "Tidak apa."

"Kaoruko- _san_. Ayo kita kembali, sepertinya udara sudah semakin dingin. Tidak baik untukmu." mendengarnya membuat Kaoruko tersenyum. Kyou begitu perhatian kepadanya. dia harap perjodohan ini bukan karena Kyou merasa berkewajiban melakukan, tetapi memang karena didasar oleh rasa ketertarikan yang alami.

Karena jika Kaoruko sendiri, terus terang ia menyukai Kyou dari ketika pertama kali melihat.

* * *

Kyou telah bersiap-siap malam ini dia ingin mengunjungi Yanase. Pertemuan dua keluarga ini begitu menguras tenaga. Dan meski sudah lewat dari tengah malam, ia tetap merindukan lelaki simpanannya itu.

Kyou memang tidak memiliki rasa keberatan menerima perjodohan dengan Kaoruko. Tetapi ketertarikannya pada Yanase pun nyata adanya. Bahkan jika bersama Kaoruko Kyou tidak merasakan sensasi seperti saat bersama Yanase. Lelaki itu, entah sejak kapan menjadi candu bagi Kyou. Sehari tanpa menyentuh Yanase terasa begitu menyiksa Dan Kyou sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Yanase seperti begitu saja dihadiahkan untuk kehidupannya.

Kyou tersenyum, dia berencana membelikan Yanase rumah tembikarnya sendiri _plus_ hunian nyaman khusus untuk kunjungan-kunjungannya di malam-malam yang sepi.

Kyou pun tahu menyimpan Yanase di kediaman Miyagi bukan ide bagus. Bisa saja Ayah atau siapapun keluarganya tahu. Apalagi Miyagi adalah orang kepercayaan Ayahnya Kyou. Rumah inap besar itupun adalah bentuk hadiah dari keluarga Ijuuin untuk Miyagi. Karena itulah Kyou sedikit merasa cemas.


End file.
